Legend of the Twin Swords
by spkrforthedead
Summary: Set three years after the end of Fire Emblem 7. The tactician's encounter with three children on the plains of Sacae and the discovery of another legendary sword start a chain of events that could threaten the lives of his friends, and the world. LynXTact
1. A Meeting on the Plains

**--Legend of the Twin Swords--**

By: Kratos the Judgment

Rating: PG-13

Warning: I had thought of rating this story R, but after getting further into it, my  
feelings have changed. Still, if you find, at any time, that you are uncomfortable  
with the levels of violence and/or language, I encourage you to stop reading.  
You have been warned and I will not accept any responsibility for what happens  
as a consequence of you reading this work.

Disclaimer:

If loving counted as much as owning, all the money in the world could not rend  
Fire Emblem from my cold dead fingers. However, I'm sure its creators feel the  
same way. So, no, I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the related characters. I  
simply wish to borrow them for a while.

Personal Notes:

This fic is based on Fire Emblem as you've probably noticed. I'm writing this  
because I don't feel that the tactician has enough of a story of his own, or enough  
interaction with the characters either. If you share my sentiments, I'm sure you'll  
enjoy reading this.

In regards to the story, this is based on FE7. That's "Fire Emblem: Rekka no  
Ken", AKA "Fire Emblem" if you're in the states and have no clue that Fire  
Emblem is a series almost as long as Final Fantasy! Ok, now onto what I meant  
to say. Alright, I know that those of you who have played the game have gotten  
all sorts of endings from your support conversations, and I have as well. Also,  
some of you may have looked up the other endings on sites like gamefaqs and  
formed your own ideas on the histories of the characters. Well, as interesting as  
they may be, they don't all suit my purposes exactly. So I'm going to change  
things here and there, sorry to all you purists out there. Besides, where's the fun  
in leaving well enough alone?

On the other hand, I have tried to make the flow of the story feel close to that of  
the game. I don't know if I'll go so far as to put a battle in the middle of every  
chapter, but we'll see. Also, I've included a little gimmick that I think you'll enjoy.  
I won't say what it is, but by the end of this chapter, I think you'll have noticed it.

**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Meeting on the Plains**

I am a traveler and a tactician. For years I have wandered around the  
countryside and been a part of many battles: some small, others raging across  
continents. Many of my memories, both good and bad, revolve around war. But  
my favorite place to remember is a small house in the plains of Sacae, where I, a  
complete stranger, was shown compassion by a young woman who turned out to  
be a princess. Now, my memories of those times are drawing me back to the  
plains to search out my wandering lady though I know not how long it will take.

Ah, memories…

Unfortunately mine are being interrupted at the moment by a band of thieves who  
desire my money and my sword. My sword is my new pride. After watching so  
many others fight, I decided to take up the art of the blade for myself. If these  
fools think I'm going to let them lay a hand on it they are sadly mistaken. I would  
like to say I could draw my sword and deftly teach them a lesson in manners;  
however, these fools, as it were, outnumber me ten to one, and my prowess with  
the blade is not yet good enough to stave them all off. If I could only take out  
their leader, I might have a chance. My luck, however, has been notoriously poor  
of late.

Negotiations have failed, and I think I must make a strategic retreat. The  
problem is: they have me surrounded.

A thought hit me. There was something my mentor told me when I was just a  
boy. A smaller force can win up against a larger one if it is smarter and quicker  
to adapt to the situation. The larger force which depends mainly of brute force  
will have difficulty coordinating itself and adjusting to the changes of the other. I  
could kiss my mentor for that. Time to put his words to the test…

I sighed as if in defeat. "Fine," I told the gang, "You win." I undid the strap  
holding my scabbard to my belt as my words sunk in. Expressions of glee  
spread across the faces of my opponents. They let down their guard for a split  
second. In a flash, I gripped both scabbard and hilt and, dashing for the leader  
drew my sword in a diagonal upward arc as fast as I possibly could. Seeing my  
movements, my target stepped back just in time to save his skin, mostly. I left  
him with a thin line of blood trailing along his bare chest.

I must marvel at the clan who made so fine a sword. They gave it to me as  
payment for services I rendered during a battle against their enemies in  
Caledoniaa little over a year ago.

Back in the battle, I charged the large man in front of me, hoping to incapacitate  
him with a second blow. However, he had drawn a large knife and parried my  
attack. Perhaps I should make my escape while the rest are confused.  
So much for that idea. One of the others had already armed himself and was  
preparing to drive his weapon into my flesh. I braced myself for the shock, but it  
never came. As I looked at him, I saw the shaft of an arrow protruding from his  
throat.

Have I ever cursed my luck? If so, I wholeheartedly take it back. I love my luck.  
As my would-be murderer fell to the ground, two young men with swords rushed  
from the nearby woods, and behind them, a girl stood, notching another arrow in  
her bow. I couldn't have been happier if it was the entire Pharaen army. I was  
saved! Our three swords flashed among the thieves, and another man dropped  
from a pierced artery. Numbers were still against us though.

Quickly the tactician in me sprang to life. I dodged back from the leader who  
simply refused to go down. "Archer!" I called at the top of my lungs, "Shoot this  
one!" I could have sworn I heard a snide remark on the breeze, but regardless, a  
moment later, an arrow appeared and embedded itself in the side of my  
opponent's thick neck. Slowly, the brute staggered after me, his knife held in a  
death grip. I parried another blow, but no more, for at that moment, another shaft  
pierced the man's heart and brought him to the ground.

In the ensuing bedlam, the remaining goons fell quickly.

Exhausted, I sat down on the grass and wiped the blood from my blade and the  
sweat from my brow then looked at my rescuers. The three of them were  
standing together and looking rather vindictive. Though tired, I rose and faced  
them. Seeing me approach, the older of the two swordsmen turned and held out  
his hand. "Thanks for your help" he said. There was an unsettling amount of  
gravity in his voice.

"No, I should be thanking you." As I shook hands with his, I looked at his face  
and realized just how young this boy really was. He couldn't have been a day  
over 16. I turned to the girl. "Your help was especially welcome little lady. You  
could teach a few things about archery to some friends of mine."

At the sound of my words, she turned on me. "I'm fifteen, so don't be calling me  
little! Who are you to be ordering me around in battle anyway?"

I wanted to say "Ten years your senior!" but held my tongue. Instead, I replied  
calmly, "Sorry. I think we've gotten off on the wrong foot here." I addressed the  
group and gave them my name. "I'm a tactician."

* * *

Reviewers will be welcomed – flamers will be spammed. 

Kratos


	2. A Sorrowful Tale

**--Legend of the Twin Swords-- **

By: Kratos the Judgment

**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Sorrowful Tale **

I have been saved from a rather nasty fate at the hands of bandits by three  
unlikely heroes. However, I sense some deeper meaning behind our seemingly  
chance meeting. When first I spoke with the eldest of their group, he thanked me  
as if they had been the ones under attack. Though our meeting went seemingly  
well, I now find a feeling of hostility emanating from the group.

The oldest it appears is a young swordsman with short, wavy brown hair and  
green eyes. The other swordsman appears to be a little younger with dirty-blond  
hair a bit longer than his companion's and eyes of a complimentary blue. Lastly,  
there was the archer of the group. A young girl, who, I feel, has some  
resentment towards me. She wore her light blond hair in a braid that ran halfway  
down he back. Wisps of hair fell over her face and across her eyes of a rather  
emotional blue.

After a tense moment, the eldest spoke up again. "You're right, we have gotten  
off badly. Let me introduce myself. I am Ernst. This is my friend, Ralts."  
Indicating the other swordsman, "and his twin sister, Rayne."

At this point, Ralts stepped forward and addressed me. "Please forgive my  
sister," he said, "we've been through a lot lately and it's gotten to us all."

Ernst, who had been deep in thought came out of his reverie and said my name.  
He turned to me. "I know I've heard that name before." All of a sudden he  
looked at Ralts. "Didn't your parents talk about a man by that name?"

Ralts started to say something, but before he could get the first syllable out,  
Rayne interrupted him. "I don't want to talk about our parents!" she screamed  
and turned away, he eyes overflowing with tears. Quickly Ralts broke off and put  
his arm around his sister, comforting her.

Ernst pulled me aside and spoke to me in a hushed voice, "Our village was  
attacked by raiders. The three of us managed to escape, but the rest of the  
people…" his eyes began to water, but he carried on, his voice steadily  
increasing in volume and intensity, "they were slaughtered. It was without  
purpose. All that the leader said was that he was looking for someone. When he  
found out that whoever it was wasn't there, he killed everyone. It was horrible.  
And his sword, the whole time it glowed with a red light."

Ernst started to calm down now. "That sword of his, he said it was the Shadow  
Sword. He wanted to know the location of the wielder of the Sword of the Light.  
Those weren't their real names though. The real ones were in some other  
language I've never heard before. He translated them for the villagers. He said  
it was his destiny to put an end to the other sword's owner."

"So you're out here trying to find a new home?" I asked.

"No," he said, the vigor returning to his voice. 'We're here for revenge."

* * *

Reviewers will be welcomed – flamers will be spammed. 

Kratos


	3. Parting Ways

**--Legend of the Twin Swords--  
**By: Kratos the Judgment

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Parting Ways**

After hearing the shocking news of these children's mission, I found myself  
inexplicably drawn to their plight. Slowly I teased out of the eldest the events that  
had led them from their ruined village to the plains where we met, on the border  
of Sacae and Lycia. As it happens, they had been trailing the band which  
attacked them for several days, waiting for the right time to strike, but yesterday,  
they slept too late and failed to catch their targets when they moved out in the  
morning. So they set off in the direction they thought right and came across a  
scouting party that had apparently broken off from the main group, and with it,  
me.

Most intriguing about their tale is the man with the shadow sword. It is not the  
first such instance of a sword bound to one owner that I have ever heard of. In  
fact, my good friend Lyndis came across two such swords. First, the Mani Katti,  
a sacred sword which chose her as it's owner, and second, the Sol Katti, the  
Mani Katti's "older sibling", as swords go. This man was probably a fearsome  
warrior indeed. I couldn't let these kids face him alone.

"Look," I said to Ernst, "I can't let you three do this, you'll die for sure."

The three faced me as I spoke my piece. "So what are we supposed to do?"  
Ernst spat out.

"Yea," Rayne said. "This is what we have to do. We can't go on without  
avenging our parents!" She gave me a look that suggested I was something vile  
she'd like to squash under her boot. Ralts just nodded in agreement.

"Listen to me. I've been around war long enough to know that the three of you  
don't stand a chance against a force such as the one you just described. It's just  
not possible!"

It was Ralts' turn to chime in. "There's no other way! Why can't you see that?  
We have to do this. Live or die, we have to see this through!"

Why don't kids these days have any common sense? "Come on you three, don't  
you see that this path won't bring anyone happiness? The last thing your parents  
would have wanted would be for you three to die in some stupid battle you could  
never hope to win."

The stares I received intensified and then broke off altogether. My three  
acquaintances spun on their heels and walked off, presumably heading for the  
man who had devastated their lives, his small army, and their own funerals.

At first, I let them go. I moved off from the battlefield and the dead bandits, and  
had a bite to eat from my supply of rations. The whole time though, the faces of  
those three children would not leave my mind. They were going to get  
themselves killed. I just couldn't let that happen. Damn, I thought, as I quickly  
threw my things back in their bag and ran off in the direction the kids had gone.  
Why did they have to be so stubborn?

I'm sorry Lyn. It looks like our meeting is going to be a little delayed.

* * *

Reviewers will be welcomed – flamers will be spammed.  
Kratos 


	4. Of Old Friends

**-Legend of the Twin Swords-  
**By: Kratos the Judgment

**

* * *

Chapter 4: Of Old Friends**

As I ran, I cursed my luck. Why did I have to run into these three problem  
children anyway? I'm not cut out to be a babysitter. Sure they saved me from  
almost certain death, but why couldn't they be a little more reasonable and listen  
to their elders. They were going to get themselves killed if they took on their  
enemy head on, or from any direction for that matter.

They only had about an hour head start on me; I should be able to make it. As I  
ran, fear crept its way into the pit of my stomach. What if they were already dead?  
This was going to haunt me for a long time.

As I dashed through the woods, I noticed signs of civilization popping up with  
increasing regularity. There must be a town or village nearby. But there was no  
time to check my map and make certain. I was headed north, into Sacae. The  
people here are often nomadic, so this might be little more than the remnants of  
a camp.

Wrong.

When I stepped clear of the woods, I saw a village. There was something going  
on in the center of town; some sort of commotion. Then I saw the three kids,  
jogging down the slope and into the outskirts of the small town. As I made my  
way after them, I realized what must be going on here. Oh no… this was going  
to be bad. I ran after them as quietly as I could.

Just outside the center of town, I caught up with them. "Wait," I called. "Don't do  
it!" I had one last chance to keep them from throwing their lives away. I grabbed  
the nearest one, Ralts, and dragged him into an ally. The others followed.

"Let my brother go!" Rayne demanded. "This isn't your fight."

"Listen here!" My voice was commanding but hushed. "You may be good with  
that bow, better than most I'd say, but even Wil and Rebecca, two of the finest  
archers I've ever seen couldn't take…" I stopped. Something had changed in  
her face.

From beside me, Ralts' voice came weak, through sobs. "They… couldn't"

"What?" my shocked remark came out. "You know them"

"They were our parents" came the response, this time from Rayne.

"That can't be… you're too old"

"We were adopted. Well, actually, we tried to rob them, but they found out and  
after seeing us, took us in," Ralts told me.

"They were kind. They treated us like family. We had no home before that."  
Rayne was crying as well now. "We can't let them get away with taking those  
two from this world!"

I took the children in my arms as they wept. Somehow I had to get these three  
out of here now. Perhaps I could work out some sort of plan to help them later,  
but escape came first. I looked up at Ernst, but his gaze was distracted by  
something above my back.

Pushing the twins towards Ernst, I stood and turned around to face whatever had  
caught the older boy's attention.

A booming voice spoke.

"Now that you're not busy," a man said sarcastically, "maybe I can ask you a  
question."

The man from whom the voice emanated stood a couple yards away. He was  
bedecked in dark armor, over which his long raven hair fell. His eyes, set on his  
thin face could have held all the malice of the world in their dark irises. He had  
my complete and total attention

"I am the rightful owner of the Katti Umbra, the Shadow Sword. Do you know the  
location of the wielder of the Sword of the Light, the Sol Katti? Her life is mine to  
take!"

* * *

Reviewers will be welcomed – flamers will be spammed.  
Kratos 


	5. Trial by Shadow and Flame

**-Legend of the Twin Swords-  
**By: Kratos the Judgment

**

* * *

Chapter 5: Trial by Shadow and Flame**

The words of the giant man before me caught me off guard. Did I hear him  
properly? If so, then he intended to murder Lyndis, and there was no way I would ever let that happen. But how could I take on a man who is most likely my  
superior in every manner pertaining to the sword? Even if I were to attack, I  
doubt would I have the strength to penetrate his armor.

Slowly I backed away; one hand on my scabbard and he other loosely grasping  
the hilt of my blade.

"Are you a swordfighter?" he asked, a mocking tone filling his voice. "Come,  
show me your skills. But first, answer my question. Do you know where I can  
find the woman who wields the Sol Katti?"

My temper, usually kept in check, got the better of me. "You will never find  
Lyndis, ever!" I retorted, venom seeping out of every syllable. As soon as I  
spoke, however, I realized my mistake.

"Really now?" My antagonist seemed almost bored, but his eyes were riveted on  
my every move. "What makes you say that? Do you know my prey? Are you…  
close?"

His words stung me deeply, but I had to remain in control. My tactician's mind  
raced to find any advantage I had, but my opponent was proving himself to have  
greater wits than I. But then again, it is easy to remain cool when you have a  
glowing red sword in your hand.

A spark…

He was playing all of his cards at once. Perhaps I could turn such confidence to  
my advantage. Slowly I loosened my stance to disguise my skill. I must not give  
him any more critical information. I had to play my role well if I was going to fool  
him.

The large man continued his musings. "I wonder how your dear Lyndis would  
react if she were to find out that you were my captive? This has been a fortunate  
meeting for me indeed." He laughed a sickening laugh that sent shivers up my  
spine. I only growled as a reply. "What?" he asked, "Do you have nothing more  
to say to me? Come, show me your bravado!" That laugh again, I can't stand it  
any more. Things could not be any worse

They got worse…

From behind me, Ernst's voice came thin. He addressed me and said, "We're  
surrounded"

And then another terrible thing happened. The ringleader had overheard the  
boy's comments. "Thank you, young lad!" He sounded almost jovial, if jovial and  
evil could mix, "You have given me a wonderful gift" A lump rose in my throat as  
his meaning sunk in. He had the one piece of information that made me and my  
young companions expendable.

He addressed me again, but this time using my  
name, "It appears I won't have to torture your identity out of you after all,  
swordfighter. With this tasty bait, that woman will surely come running, only to  
find out that you're already dead.

I had to act now. If I died here, I couldn't protect Lyndis from whatever horrible  
fate this man had planned. Her face flashed in my mind and I pictured her as I  
had seen her last: her blue eyes filled with sadness and tears and her endless  
turquoise hair flying loose in the wind. She must have been resting when she  
heard of my departure because she hadn't even bothered to put her hair up in its  
usual long ponytail.

I never should have left.

I knew what I had to do. Placing my weight on my right leg, I tapped twice with  
the toe of my left. The three children caught my motion and looked at me, and  
the giant before me stared right at my foot…

…instead of my sword.

My dash was so fast it surprised even me. In two steps I closed the gap and  
used the same sword drawing technique as I had against the other man from  
earlier in the day. As I had feared, my opponent was fast enough to pull his  
sword up for a last second block. However, the power of my momentum forced  
the blunt edge of his blade into his side and propelled him off of his feet since he  
had not been in a fighting stance.

"Run!" I called to the children, but they were already in motion. Thankfully they  
put their prides away and simply ran, not wanting to stop and attack the villain.

I ran too, pushing past my larger opponent as part of my attack. I stumbled a bit  
on the exit but still managed an escape. Before long, I was running side by side  
with the kids, but as we tried to flee, we found many paths blocked by more men.

Quickly I turned and headed for the center of town where I hoped to find the  
villagers. Thankfully, everyone was still there. "Run for your lives!" I cried at the  
top of my lungs. "Get out of here now!" It worked. As soon as I spoke, the  
people of the village scattered in every which direction. I hoped that in their effort  
to find me, the raiders would be too busy to stop every villager.

To the kids I said "That way, go!" holding my finger out to a crowd of screaming  
peasants. "I'll meet you at the field where we first met if I can!"

The three ran off immediately. I turned and ran the other way. After all, I was the  
prime target, not the children. There was nothing to do but to run.

A barking order came above the clamor. "Burn it!" the deep voice said. All of a  
sudden, the raiders pulled small objects from their pockets and threw them at the  
houses. Wherever the stones landed, sparks flew up. They must have used  
some sort of charm stones empowered with a mage's fire, for they were very  
effective, and soon, every building was ablaze.

As I hurried along, a high pitched voice calling my name stopped me dead in my  
tracks. Rayne had followed me. There was no time to think, raiders were  
everywhere. I took a risk. Quickly, I scooped her up, wrapped my cloak around  
us both, and lunged into the cover of the smallest building around.

* * *

Reviewers will be welcomed – Flamers will be spammed.  
Kratos 


	6. From the Ashes

**-Legend of the Twin Swords-  
**By: Kratos the Judgment

**

* * *

Chapter 6: From the Ashes**

Flames and smoke wrapped around my body as I lay face down on the floor of  
the burning building. Beneath me, I could feel the small body of a girl. Rayne,  
who had chased me through the burning town, was shaking with fear underneath  
my chest. Fervently, I reached out for the edges of my cloak and wrapped it tight  
around our two bodies.

If I got out of here alive, I would have to thank Pent for having the common sense  
to enchant my old grey traveling cloak with protections against the elements.  
That didn't stop the heat from seeping in through the cracks though.  
Unfortunately, I don't think Pent had considered exposure to fire that lasted this  
long. More likely he was concerned with a mage's quick blast of elfire or  
lightning. Still, the two of us just had to hold on for a little longer. Then the  
raiders would have moved on, confident of their victory, and we could leave  
unnoticed.

However, my luck would not have things be so simple. Right when I thought it  
might be safe enough to come out, a rafter from the ceiling came crashing down  
on my back, dealing me a harsh blow. Try as I might. I could not lift the flaming  
piece of lumber from my body. We were trapped in the heart of a burning  
building. Slowly, the heat drove me past the brink of unconsciousness.

However many hours later I awoke, I could not say. All I knew was that my body  
hurt in more places than I thought possible. Waves of pain racked my flesh, but  
there was another sensation. I was wet. I struggled to get up and face the sky.  
It seemed that the rafter that fell on me had burned through and broken in the  
blaze. As my eyes met with the heavens, my face was refreshed by the myriad  
raindrops that alighted upon it.

As I moved, I felt a tug of weight on the edge of my robe. Looking to see the  
source, my gaze fell upon Rayne's limp form. She didn't appear burned, but she  
wasn't moving either. Dreading the answer, I placed my hand on her chest to  
feel if she was still breathing. At first, I felt nothing, but then, the rhythm of her  
slow, steady breath appeared under my palm. Exhausted and relieved, I fell  
back and drifted off again, the pitter-patter sound of the raindrops easing me into  
a deep sleep. Once again, I thought, I have been miraculously rescued. Maybe  
my luck isn't so bad after all.

* * *

Reviewers will be welcomed – Flamers will be spammed.  
Kratos 


	7. A Dire Strategy

**-Legend of the Twin Swords-  
**By: Kratos the Judgment

**

* * *

Chapter 7: A Dire Strategy**

When next I awoke, the sun hung low in the western sky. The rain appeared to  
have let up not too long ago, seeing as the ground and my cloths were still  
soaked. With some effort, I sat up and checked Rayne. She was still out, but  
breathing. I shook her shoulder and she came groggily out of her stupor.

"Where am I? Are we…"

"Alive? It appears so. My cloak and a bit of luck saved us."

"Luck?"

"Rain saved us."

"Huh, I did what?"

"No," I laughed, "Rain from the sky. It put out the fires before we were both  
cooked alive"

She was still rather weak, so I picked her up on my back and, slowly, trudged off  
towards the others. As we walked, Rayne asked me about how my cloak had  
saved us, so I told her some of the tale and about Pent as well. She seemed  
intrigued by the tales of my adventures with Eliwood, Hector, and Lyn.  
Eventually, she confessed the reason she had followed me instead of going with  
her brother.

"After all the stories I heard from Wil and Rebecca," she started, "I just couldn't  
let you go off like that. They always spoke of you as a hero. I just had to follow.  
I couldn't help myself."

I didn't reply. I had no idea what to say. So I just kept walking. It was hard  
going, but after a few hours, we arrived and found that Ernst and Ralts had set  
up camp.

When he heard me walking up, Ralts jumped up of the ground and ran at me.  
Then he stopped. "Where's Rayne?" he questioned.

Hearing this, Rayne poked her head out from behind mine. "Here, brother!" she  
called.

Gently, I let her slip off my back. Ralts caught her and walked her over to the fire  
he and Ernst had made. Free of my burden, I fell to my knees, exhausted.

Ernst spoke, "I'm really glad to see you. When the two of you didn't come back,  
we thought the worst had happened in the fire. Come," he motioned to me, "sit  
around the fire with us and tell us all about what happened.

I sat down beside the three and took off my cloak, so I could feel the fire's heat in  
the coldness of the night.

Ralts looked at me and gasped with shock. "You're wounded," he said.

Feeling myself, I found that dried blood had caked on the back of my shirt. "It  
must be from that piece of wood fell on me in the burning building." I took off my  
shirt and twisted to examine the injury, but pain prevented me from turning very  
far. "Do you have any bandages?" I asked.

Rayne reached into one of the boy's packs and pulled some bandages out. She  
walked over to me, though a bit unsteady. "Let me put them on," she said  
sheepishly. "After all, you got hurt protecting me."

After a moment's hesitation, I agreed and she proceeded to wrap the strip of  
material around my waist. I took her a while to finish, because of the size of the  
area injured, and because she had to keep reaching around my waist to catch  
the spool of fabric, which she occasionally dropped in my lap. We both remained  
silent throughout the entire process.

After that, I spoke of our escape from the burning village with the boys.  
Eventually, I found myself telling them other tales as well. For the second time  
that day, I found myself recounting stories of three years ago. Still, I could not  
shake the image of that man from the back of my mind. I could not let him go like  
this. There was a chance I could still catch up to him, though I had no idea which  
direction he had gone. Then my stories gave me an idea.

"Where was your village?" I asked the children. "Sacae or Lycia?"

"Lycia." they replied in unison.

A sort of smile crossed my face. "Perhaps we can get Lycia involved in our hunt  
then. We'll set out for Ostia in the morning. I have an idea that just might work."  
In truth, I hated to leave this madman and his army out here on their own, but I  
just didn't have a choice. Hector would be able to help me, I knew it.

* * *

Reviewers will be welcomed – Flamers will be spammed.  
Kratos 


	8. An Unexpected Meeting

**-Legend of the Twin Swords-  
**By: Kratos the Judgment

**

* * *

Chapter 8: An Unexpected Meeting**

Dawn came soon enough, and my weary group set off. Our path was southwest,  
into Lycia and its capitol canton of Ostia. As they had been the night before,  
Ernst and Ralts were ripe with questions, most of which I didn't feel like  
answering due to an obnoxious cold that had been clogging my sinuses since  
last night. Rayne wasn't feeling much better than I, but she trudged alongside  
me and kept pace rather well.

The most frequent question asked was: "Are we really going to meet Marquess  
Hector and Marquess Eliwood? Are we? Are we? Are we?"

My most common replies were: "In a few days;" "If you're good;" and, my favorite,  
"Only if you promise to stop asking me that!" I call it my favorite, because it  
actually stopped them from talking… about that one subject at least.

Rayne, for once, took my side of the argument. She told the two that her  
sickness was making her feel really ill and that the loud noises were hurting her  
ears.

I would like to say that I slept like a baby that night and woke up the next morning  
with a perfectly clear head. As fate would have it, the opposite was the case.  
For me, this provided one important piece of traveling information: never sleep  
outside in the rain.

However, by the third day, I was feeling significantly improved, as was my young  
female friend. I think that after that, my group and I made much better time.

By the seventh day of our journey to Ostia, we had reached its border and the  
kids, all of them this time, were becoming quite impatient. To tell the truth, I was  
too, but I like to think that I made a much better show of hiding my frustration.

As we sat around the campfire eating a meal we had made from edibles we had  
scavenged for, since my supplies had never meant to support four, Ralts asked  
me about what would happen once we reached the capitol city.

"When we get there and meet the Marquess," he said, "will he give us an army so  
that we can hunt down that villain who slew our people? I want to be part of the  
army that takes him down!"

I replied, "Hector won't give us an army. I suspect he'll take his own and finish  
things. As for you, you children won't need to fight once the Marquess gets  
involved."

Three pairs of eyes focused on me. "What do you mean by that?" Rayne asked.  
"Will we not be allowed to avenge the deaths of our parents?"

"You can't deny us our right!" Ernst interjected. "We must have our revenge!"

"Right! We want to fight as well!" Ralts said.

I saw where this conversation was going, and I didn't like it. I had to diffuse this  
situation or these three might run off in the middle of the night to foolhardily try to  
take on the man with the Katti Umbra.

"Tell you what," I said, looking each of them in the eyes, "we'll ask Hector if you  
can join with the army for this mission, so that you can get your revenge. The  
army is his after all"

This seemed to make some sense to them, and I got the feeling that it would do  
for now. "Tomorrow we should arrive at the capitol city. If all goes well, you can  
make your request then."

That night I couldn't sleep. For some reason, I couldn't shake this feeling of being  
watched. I got up to take a walk, and that's when I saw the pair of eyes staring  
down at me from a tree. I knew there were spies all over Ostia, but this was  
ridiculous. We were in the middle of a forest on the border. What reason would  
a spy have to be here? I started to draw my sword when the figure in the tree  
spoke.

"Tsk, tsk," he said and then called me by name. "You don't cover your trail  
anywhere near well enough for me to not be able to find you."

"Huh?" I was perplexed.

The voice in the tree sighed and then spoke. "Come on, it hasn't been that long,  
has it? You really don't remember me?" The spy dropped from the tree. "Me?"

"Matthew, is that you?" Truth be told, I was shocked. I had never expected a  
welcoming committee until I had made it to the throne room itself. "How?" It was  
all I could think to say.

"Simple," he said. "You always wear that old grey cloak, and that color's not  
exactly in style any more. You really should consider letting Pent enchant a few  
more for you. As far as I'm concerned, you stick out like a sore thumb!" We both  
laughed at this.

"If I see him again, I'll let him know you said that."

"Ah, Pent," Mathew began, "he's a slippery one to find since nobody likes to set  
foot in the Nebata Desert, but I might just be able to track him down for you if you  
want."

"He's back in the desert?"

"Yep, He resigned his position in Etruria. I actually heard something about  
making Erk take up his position, but I don't think it followed through."

At this point, a voice from behind me called my name. "What's going on here?  
Who is he?"

I turned to see Rayne had gotten up. "This is Matthew, Rayne, from the stories."

Matthew piped up. "So, is this your new girlfriend, eh? She's a bit young for you  
though, don't you think?"

I wanted to deck him for that. Rayne simply flushed.

"Matthew," I said sternly, "I am not Sain."

"Point taken," he managed to get out between laughs. "So what brings you back  
to Ostia anyway?"

"You have to ask?" I said, my face curling in a smirk.

"Now you're being unfair. My spies can't all be like me."

"Your spies?"

"Yea, I'm the head of espionage for Marquess Hector. But when I heard you  
were back in town, I just had to see for myself."

"I see. Well, the answer to your question is somewhat of a long story. Come sit  
with me and I'll tell you of what's happened this past week."

* * *

Reviewers will be welcomed – Flamers will be spammed.

Kratos


	9. A Plan Takes Shape

**Legend of the Twin Swords  
**By: Kratos the Judgment

**

* * *

Chapter 9: A Plan Takes Shape**

As Matthew and I talked late into the night, I enlightened him as to the events of  
the past week and the intentions of the mysterious man with the Shadow Sword.  
He agreed to accompany me to see Hector in the morning. With dawn just hours  
away, I went to sleep.

True to his word, Matthew was there when I awoke. He had gathered the  
children around him and was telling his own version of the events at Dragon's  
Gate. He spotted me waking.

"Finally you're awake. If you had slept any longer, I would have had to dump a  
bucket of water over your head."

"Good to see you too, Matthew. Say, do you know what time it is?

Matthew looked up, but could not see the sun through all the foliage. "Can't  
rightly say, but we'll be lucky to make it too the Marquess by nightfall if you don't  
hurry up."

Realizing the truth in his words, I got to my feet and packed quickly. "Has  
everyone eaten?" I asked. In return, I got four nods. "Then I'll eat on the way," I  
said, taking some fruit from my pack before setting off. "Lead the way, Matthew."

Halfway through the afternoon, we arrived in the capitol of Ostia, center of the  
Lycian League. Quickly, Matthew guided us through the crowded streets and  
busy markets of the enormous city. When we finally arrived at the castle, our  
guide had to spend many long minutes waving us past guard after guard. The  
children, who I expected to be making quite a fuss about "actually being inside a  
castle," actually surprised me by saying very little about the experience. Except  
for Ernst, however, who was gawking with awe at almost everything in sight.

Eventually we arrived at the two large gates leading to the throne room. With a  
signal to the guards from Matthew, they sprang into action and pushed open the  
two heavy, metal, doors. My companions and I entered immediately.

Hector, who had been sitting on his throne conducting some sort of business,  
stood up with an angry expression on his face. "Matthew," he boomed, as  
impressive as ever, "what are you doing, interrupting procedures and bringing  
strangers like…" He stopped his rant abruptly. "By the heavens!" he said. With  
a sudden motion, he called my name and descended from the throne. "My old  
friend," his mood had changed for the better, "what brings you here?"

A minister stood up behind him and cleared his throat. "Lord Hector, what is  
going on here?" he asked, a slight sound of hesitation filling his voice. "Who is  
this man?"

Hector whirled around, his cape flying from the speed with which he turned. "You  
will show respect! This man is a hero of Ostia, nay, of all Elibe! Had it not been  
for his skills during the events on the Dread Isle, none of us would be standing  
here today! This meeting is adjourned."

The whole assembly was shocked. Behind me, I could hear the children gasp at  
the power of Hector's words. I had to admit, Hector was a very impressive  
person. He turned back to me, giving me his complete attention. Behind him,  
the council, or whatever had been going on here, dispersed without a second  
thought. "You haven't changed at all, Hector. But now is unfortunately not the  
time for happy reminiscing around the fire."

"Somehow, I thought you'd say that," Hector replied. "You only seem to show up  
when something bad has happened. Still, it is only because of your presence  
that we manage to reach victory in the end."

"I hope not to live up to that reputation in the future, but right now, things have  
gone badly. Hector… Wil and Rebecca are both dead and the next person on  
their killer's list… is Lyn." I struggled with that last part. I still didn't want to  
believe it myself, but the truth was just that.

"Where did you hear this? Are you sure?" The news had deeply upset Hector,  
and his tone of voice clearly showed it.

"I heard the news of the deaths of Wil and Rebecca from these three'" I said,  
indicating the children. "And that fiend told me of his intentions by himself."

"You met him?"

I nodded and told Hector of how I had come to meet the children and later the  
wielder of the Shadow sword. When I was done, he immediately spoke again.

"I would be happy to help you, and I'm sure Eliwood would as well, but as  
Marquesses, I doubt it will be easy for us to leave our Cantons like this.

"Would it help if this man had attacked at least one village in Lycia?" I asked.

"Yes," Hector replied. "Yes it would."

* * *

Reviewers will be welcomed – Flamers will be spammed.

Kratos


	10. Reunion

**Legend of the Twin Swords  
**By: Kratos the Judgment

**

* * *

Chapter 10: Reunion**

I had just finished talking with Hector when the doors to the hall burst open again.  
"Hector," A woman's voice called from outside, "What is going on? I heard you  
just dismissed your entire council. And who are these people?" I thought I  
recognized her voice.

"Ah, Farina!" Hector called back, "It's good to see you."

"Farina?" Shocked, I turned around, and saw the Pegasus Knight standing  
behind me, in what appeared to be a noble's robes.

She gave me the once over. Now it was her turn to look surprised. "It's you!"  
She spoke my name, the surprise passing, only to be replaced with disbelief.

"It's me," I spoke. "What's with the dress, Farina?"

She gave me a quizzical look. Hector just laughed.

"That's a priceless look on your face my old friend." Hector said as he put his arm  
round my back. "I've never seen you so confused in my life."

That didn't make me feel any better. I felt as if the world were playing some sort  
of cruel joke on me.

"Really, what's going on here guys?"

This time, Farina responded. "Don't you see?" She held out her left hand to  
show me a ring. "We're married!" Hector in turn held up his left hand. Sure  
enough, there was a ring there as well.

"Farina is my wife," Hector said, "as well as leader and founder of the Pegasus  
Knights of Ostia"

Too much information was spinning through my head. I couldn't handle all of it at  
once. "Excuse me," I said, and threw myself bodily into one of the seats that had  
been used for the meeting. During this time, Farina's attention had turned to  
Matthew and the three children.

"Who are these three?" she asked him.

Matthew didn't answer. Instead he glanced over at Hector and me, an inquiring  
look on his face. Hector simply looked at me.

"Perhaps I should tell you," I replied. "But first, grab a seat. I think you're going  
to need it." Again, I found myself engaged in the retelling of events of the past  
week. By the time I was through, every face in the room was downcast.

When I was done, Hector spoke. "This man, whoever he is, has attacked and  
killed people of Lycia. I think that should be enough motivation to bring some of  
the other marquesses to our aid in tracking this villain, and give us full authority  
to send an army into Sacae.

Farina perked up at Hector's words. "I will mobilize the Pegasus Knights  
immediately to signal the other cantons of our intentions."

"Good, and send an invitation to Eliwood to join us here to discuss our plans."

"I'm sure he would insist on coming anyway, Hector." Farina turned to me.  
"Don't worry about anything. We will find this murderer and bring him down."

At this last statement, Matthew cleared his throat. "Aren't you forgetting about  
someone?" he asked.

"No Matthew," Hector replied, "we have not forgotten about you. A flight of  
Pegasus Knights will travel north into Sacae, each carrying a spy. It will be their  
job to track this man and provide intelligence for our army."

Matthew interjected again. "With your permission, my Lord, I would like to have  
access to a few more Pegasi in order to track down a few people I've had my  
eyes on. I believe they will provide some invaluable assistance."

"It shall be done. You can have as many riders as we can spare as long as they  
are back for battle when the time comes."

I stood up and addressed the assembled group. "Thank you, my friends. I  
greatly appreciate all of the help you've given me.

"Don't mention it," Farina told me, "We're your friends. Speaking of which, I'm  
sure there must be some others around here who would be happy to know  
you've returned. Come, let's start with Serra."

I looked back at Hector and Matthew as Farina dragged the kids and I out the  
door. My eyes spoke two words: "Save me!"

* * *

Reviewers will be welcomed – Flamers will be spammed. 

Kratos


	11. In Search of Truth

**--Legend of the Twin Swords--**

By: Kratos the Judgment

**

* * *

Chapter 11: In Search of Truth**

As it turned out, much had happened in Ostia since I left. Serra and Farina were quick to fill me  
in however. That is, after the short, pink-haired cleric finished her incessant squealing about how  
long it had been and how glad she was to see me again. I would be glad if I never heard  
anything that high pitched ever again in my life.

After talking for a while, the women took me to see Oswin who, thankfully, greeted me in a way  
much easier on my eardrums. My spine, however, was another story, thanks to the powerful slap  
on the back he gave me. He then went to see Hector about something. We then stopped briefly  
at the Pegasus Knight barracks so Farina could hand out orders.

Following that brief intermission, my guide felt the need to introduce me to the strategists and  
tacticians behind the Ostian army, which bored Serra into returning to her chambers. To most of  
them, I was some sort of legend, even though they were, on average, twice my age. Each had to  
shake my hand and ask a myriad of questions about my opinions on a ridiculous number of  
battles. To many of these, I found my self responding, "My friends, much of battle is based on the  
actual experience. I wasn't there, so I can't honestly tell you what I would have done."

Eventually, Farina saw how exhausted I was getting and told my fans that she needed me for  
urgent business. Upon hearing this, the questions immediately changed to offers to eat meals  
together sometime, but I was too tired to make any replies.

In the hall, I asked, "You must have a library or two around here somewhere, could you please  
show methere? I wish to do some research."

"You are fatigued. It would not do you any good to stay up much longer." Farina looked at me  
with worry evident on her face. "Besides, I was hoping you would join my husband and me for  
dinner."

There was truth in her words. Reluctantly, I accepted. I would have to search for the library after  
I ate.

Over a sumptuous feast, I recounted the events of my many travels to two pairs of fascinated  
ears. They seemed especially enthralled when I spoke of my actions during the Etruria/Bern war,  
which I found out, had been started on account of me. They loved how I told them of a few times  
when I popped in during a battle and gave a few pieces of advice to one of the generals, typically  
on the Etrurian side, and then left, giving them just enough time to figure out who I was. All in all,  
I had sharpened both my skills with an army as well as with the sword, which was another point of  
interest for the two. Hector insisted that I spar with him so he could see just how much I had  
learned in so short a time.

At last, the meal was over and I was shown to my room. The children, as I found out, had been  
put up in the room next to mine. Inside, I found a spacious chamber with the largest bed I had  
ever seen. All my belongings had been placed in or on the trunk at the foot of the bed, and many  
fresh clothes were hanging in the dressers and armoires that lined one wall. Beyond, I also found  
a luxurious washroom with what appeared to be running water. I had rarely seen such a feat of  
engineering in my life. My friends must have pulled out all the stops on this room. It made me  
feel honored, and a little bit embarrassed at what I was about to do. I went through my things,  
and put on my cloak before turning to the door.

"Going somewhere?"

Matthew, as usual, had appeared in the room out of nowhere.

"Matthew, you scared me." I calmed down a bit and answered his question. "I'm not leaving the  
city if that's what you mean. I just want to find…"

"… the library." It was more of a statement than a question.

I sighed, exasperated. "Yes, and stop spying on me."

"If I hadn't been spying, I wouldn't be here to help you, provided I like your reason of course."

"Fine, Matthew. I wish to know more about the history of this Shadow Sword"

"Thought as much. You can really be single minded sometimes, you know."

"Will you show me the way?"

"That would be going against the wishes of her highness, would it not?"

"Indeed, but you never officially heard those wishes, am I correct?"

"You're quicker than I gave you credit for. Just for that, I'll take you there. Come, follow me."

Stealthily, the two of us moved through the shadows.

As we walked, I asked Matthew a question. "If you know where so many of our old companions  
are, why don't you just send out someone to get Lyn and bring her here?"

I received no answer until we were at the library doors. "This sounds kind of silly, but I haven't  
been tracking her ever since she returned to Sacae. It's out of respect really. Some people it's  
just best to leave alone. For that matter, I didn't track you either, unless you were in Lycia."

I had no clue what to say. Fortunately, Matthew didn't dwell on the subject.

"Now remember," he said, "I have nothing to do with this little escapade of yours. If you can't  
remember the way back, follow that path," his finger indicating the one of which he spoke, "and  
take all the left turns. It's the long way around, but you will reach your room."

"You're incredible, Matthew. Thank you," I said, but he had already disappeared. Slowly I  
opened the doors, but they didn'tso much as creak. The inside of the Ostian Library of History  
was beyond massive. Tomes of information on the development of the continent of Elibe rested  
in bookcases which filled nearly every square inch of the three story building. "Perhaps this is a  
mistake," the rational side of me thought. Remorselessly, however, its trepidation was squashed  
by the part of me that demanded answers.

Thankfully this building was well organized, so finding the appropriate section was a simple task.  
Determining which of the hundreds of history books in said section held my answers was not.  
Hours later, and nowhere closer to finding anything of use to me, I returned to my room and went  
to sleep.

* * *

Reviewers will be welcomed – Flamers will be spammed. 

Kratos


	12. Balance of Power

**--Legend of the Twin Swords--**

By: Kratos the Judgment

**

* * *

Chapter 12: Balance of Power**

Morning came too soon. I was woken, rather unexpectedly, by a knock on my bedroom door.  
After signaling that whoever it was should enter, I was surprised to see a maid standing in the  
doorway. "You have been invited to break fast with the Marquess and his wife. They await your  
presence in half an hour. Shall I inform them that you accept?"

Groggily I stumbled out of bed. "Yes, please do so."

"I will be back to escort you to the royal dining hall in half an hour. Good morning to you sir."

"Wait," I called as she was about to leave. "It shouldn't take me that long to get ready."

She looked at me strangely. "Please forgive my rudeness, but surely you do not intend to go to  
meal dressed as you are now… sir?"

I hadn't given it any thought. So often I simply slept in the same clothes I had worn the day  
before and then wore them again the next day that it seemed almost silly. However, as I looked  
myself over, I understood her meaning. I was in the castle of Marquess Ostia now, and I should  
dress accordingly. "I'm sorry; it's simply habit from traveling for so long." I gave a lighthearted  
laugh then moved over and checked one of the armoires.

I know that options are a luxury that not many can afford, but this was overdoing things a bit.  
There were easily enough clothes this one closet alone to last a man a month, at least!

"Excuse me," I said, addressing the maid who was still standing in the doorway. "What would  
be… um… appropriate for me to wear around the castle?"

Quickly she helped me, picking out a deep blue shirt, replete with frills; white pants; a red sash for  
my waist; and shiny black boots.

"Perhaps you should inform Hect… I mean the Marquess," I corrected myself as I saw her  
appalled expression at my utter lack of formality, "that I may be a few minutes late for our meal."

With a simple nod, she excused herself and closed the door as I went to cleanse the dirt of my  
travels from my skin.

Thirty-three minutes later, I came out of my room looking like a proper Ostian noble.  
Remembering Hector's promise to spar, I also wore my sword. The match would help me keep  
my mind off of the current situation.

Breakfast was nothing short of what I would have expected from these two. During the meal, I  
noticed Armads, Hector's legendary axe by his side. Likewise, my sword drew his interest. In  
fact, we were so single minded about the matter that we brought it up with each other at the same  
time. After our mutually embarrassing attempts at speaking at the simultaneously, Hector spoke. "I  
thought we could head over to the practice arena after breakfast and have a match," he said.

"I was thinking the same thing, Hector."

Farina chose this time to interrupt with news of her own. "I'm sorry I won't be able to see you two  
go at it, but I need to take Matthew out on a mission."

"Why can't one of your other riders do it?" Hector questioned.

"They're all out already. I'm the only rider left."

"How long will you be gone, dear?"

"Matthew says that he's searching out someone he thinks can help us. According to him, this one  
will be the hardest of all to find. That's why he's going himself."

"Who's that guy searching for?"

"The only people I can think of that could hide from Matthew would be Legault or Jaffar." I  
hazarded.

"Did he say where he wants to go?"

"Well, um, you know how Matthew is. He was… vague." I could tell this was something of a half-  
truth, and I think Hector could too.

"Farina, if anyone knows you, it's me." Hector was a bit agitated. Where does he want to go?"

"He wants to go to Bern, does that make you happy!"

"Bern?" I could tell Hector didn't like this idea. "He wants to go to Bern? I forbid it!"

"Hector, stop." Farina could see that this was a delicate situation.

"I won't let him take you into dangerous territory on some crazy mission. What if you were caught?  
You know how they are about foreign nobles traveling in their territory. They'll take it as an act of  
war and I'll never see you again."

"Hector! There is nobody better than me in the sky. I will return, and with Matthew's help, Bern  
will never know that we were ever in their territory."

"Still, I don't want you to go. I love you too much. And Bern has its wyverns."

"This is important dear. I have to go. I'll return at the first sign of danger, I promise."

That pacified Hector. "Ok, but return safely, my wife."

"You know I wouldn't do anything less."

We finished eating quickly and went to the Pegasi stables. Soon, Farina and Matthew had gone;  
leaving Hector and I standing on the ground, waving to them.

Hector turned to me and said, "Come on, a little action will ease all our spirits." He hefted Armads  
to his shoulder.

"I'm just hoping the sparring will do the same for my bones."

"Are you afraid?"

"Not a chance." I drew my sword and made a few fancy looking slashes.

"Follow me then." Soon the two of us were fighting, giving each other our best. My sword should  
have had an advantage against his axe but it appeared that Hector had definitely improved in that  
area. His fighting was impressive, and he managed to send me to the ground several times  
before he tasted the dirt himself.

"You're twice the fighter you were when we last met," I told him.

"And you, are you sure you haven't been practicing for more than a year?"

After another hour, in which we each won a few rounds, we decided to rest, both of us too  
exhausted to continue. I took another bath, and then returned to the library to start my search  
anew. This time, however, I came across some references to the sword and its forging. I was  
struck dumb by what I read. Apparently, both swords had been forged together by a group  
consisting of a sage, a druid, and a bishop in Missur during the Scouring.

The sage rent the earth itself into the form of two identical blades, which the druid and bishop  
sent forth their powers into. The plan had been to create two swords of pure magic for the  
ultimate warrior, but something had failed. Instead of being balanced, the power in one of the  
swords shifted to shadow, and the other to light. Eventually, the repulsive forces within the  
swords drove their owner quite mad and he killed the druid and bishop who had created them.  
The sage, it seems, had created his own sword of purely his own energy. It was rumored that the  
sword was supposed to nullify the turmoil within the other two, but it was too weak, and in the end,  
his life was taken by the crazed warrior.

The name of the third sword was unknown, but the other two were the Sol Katti, the Sword of the  
Light and the Katti Umbra, the Shadow Sword. There was no doubt about it.

* * *

Reviewers will be welcomed – Flamers will be spammed. 

Kratos


	13. Complications

**--Legend of the Twin Swords--**

By: Kratos the Judgment

**

* * *

Chapter 13: Complications**

"Damn," I swore out loud as I tossed yet another book aside. I had found the prophecy, written by  
the sage shortly before he died. The problem was that it was in an archaic language I couldn't  
translate. Several interpretations were available, but no two matched exactly, and I was getting a  
sneaking suspicion that none of them were very true to the actual words of the long deceased  
sage after all. However, one theme was constant, though the wording often changed. It was said  
that the destiny of these swords was to fight with each other. The final battle, it said, would come  
when the true owner of each pitted their blades against each other, and that the end would bring  
darkness.

One piece of information present in most renditions had me quite perplexed, however. The  
shadow sword was never described as having a red aura. It was always called black.

"Why isn't it black?" My words, spoken a bit too loud, echoed off the books in the long corridor I  
was in.

"Is something wrong?"

I turned to see who had addressed me, expecting a maid or librarian wanting to scold me for my  
outbursts. Instead, I found Rayne.

"It's nothing really," I lied, "Just having some trouble finding something in these books. What  
brings you in here?"

"I wanted to see you last night, but you weren't in your room, so I have been looking for you ever  
since I woke up."

"I'm sorry if I worried you. I've spent a lot of time here, and this morning, I was with Hector." I  
noticed the remnants of tears on her face. "Are you all right?"

"Now that I've found you, I'll be fine." She smiled to show me that all was well.

"That's good. You know what? It's getting kind of late. We should have dinner soon. The chefs  
here can prepare some excellent meals." She followed me out of the building and we headed off  
to the dining hall. On the way, though, we ran into a guard who stopped us in our tracks. Upon  
seeing him, Rayne hid behind by back.

"Has this girl been bothering you?" He asked me. He reached around me and grabbed Rayne by  
the collar.

"Bothering me? No, why do you ask?" I put my hand on his arm as he tried to pull Rayne out  
from her hiding place.

"This peasant girl has been running throughout the palace being somewhat of a nuisance. I have  
had to throw her out twice already."

"You are mistaken." I pulled his arm free of Rayne. "She is with me, and is a guest of the  
Marquess himself!"

The guard was taken aback by my words. He went down on one knee. "I…I'm sorry," he  
stammered. "I was unaware that she was with you. Forgive me."

We walked on and I looked at Rayne, considering the guards words. She did look like a peasant  
since she was not wearing new clothes like I was. "Tell me," I asked her, "were you given any  
new clothes to wear?"

"No," she replied. "There were some clothes in the room, but they only fit my brother and Ernst."

"Let's fix that then."

I asked the next guard I saw when the dinner was.

"Dinner begins in half-an-hour, and fresh food will be served for two hours after that," was the  
reply I got. After receiving a few more directions, I headed out into the city, with Rayne following  
behind. Soon thereafter, we had found the fine clothier that the guard's directions had described.  
Upon entering, we were greeted by an attendant who asked me what I desired.

"My young friend here is a guest of the Marquess; however, she has no clothes appropriate for  
wearing around the palace. Whatever the cost, I'm sure the Marquess will pay it, and I can make  
a down payment if required." After a few brief measurements, which Rayne stood through rather  
awkwardly, our attendant vanished and came back holding a few dresses and robes and pairs of  
shoes, mostly of the same Ostian Blue as my shirt.

"These are all we currently have in the young lady's size. If you want, however, we provide  
tailoring services as well."

I almost hesitated but asked the question anyway. "How much do those cost? We are short on  
time."

I was right to be afraid of the answer. "All told, it comes to twelve thousand in gold."

"Here's two thousand." I gave him a fist full of gold coins. "I guarantee that the rest will arrive  
from the Marquess tomorrow."

Apparently, my offer was acceptable, for I walked out a few minutes later with a stack of neatly  
folded clothes for Rayne. As soon as we left the store Rayne expressed her worry over what I  
had just done.

"What If Sir Hector will not grant your request?"

"He will."

"But it is so much money?"

"He will help me."

"But what if he doesn't?"

"It was his staff's fault that you didn't have clothes in the first place. If he doesn't help, I'll have to  
give him a piece of my mind."

We returned to the palace only to find that the bath in her room required servants to fill, so I took  
her to my room and let her wash and get dressed while I waited outside. It was getting late and I  
knew dinner had already started, so I knocked on the door to check on her progress.

"Come in," was her response.

I entered to find her finishing lacing up a shoe that seemed to consist of only the lace, straps, and  
a heeled platform. She stood up and I witnessed the full extent of her transformation.

The effect made it hard for me to control my jaw.

The blue of the dress she had chosen was a few shades darker than her eyes. It draped down to  
her feet, but there was a slit that reached her knees. Her arms were left bare. To top it all off,  
she now wore her braid over her shoulder where the light blond locks lay beautifully over the  
complementary color of the dress. She had been transformed from a fifteen year old village girl  
into a beautiful young lady.

A small part of me laughed when I thought of what that guard would say if he saw her now.

"Come," I said, after a river of compliments, "let's go to dinner."

I guessed that dinner had been going on for close to an hour when the two of us arrived.  
Immediately upon entering, I was directed to Hector's table. When he saw us, the Marquess  
stood up and addressed the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I now present to you our guest of honor." He gave the assembled  
nobles my name. "Were it not for the aid of this man, the Dragon's Gate Crisis three years ago  
would not have been just that, but would have instead been a full scale war between humans and  
the dragons who were banished long ago in the Scouring. Guests, you owe this man your lives. I  
present to you, our famous tactician!"

Needless to say I was more than a little embarrassed. Rayne tugged at my sleeve.

"May we sit down, my friend?" I asked Hector.

"Of course, of course." Hector appeared a little drunk.

"There is only one chair."

He saw Rayne standing next to me. "I didn't think you'd have an escort." Quickly, he motioned  
for another chair to be brought to the table for her, and the two of us sat down. "Is she the same  
girl you came here with? Where did you find such a dress for her, I didn't think we had any?"

"Actually, Hector, you don't, but that's a long story, speaking of which, could you spot me twelve  
thousand in gold?"

Hector agreed and I told him of the little escapade with the guard and the clothier while we ate  
dinner.

Eventually the people thinned out and left the meal. After a couple near to me left, Ernst and  
Ralts came up the table. They had already finished, but wanted to see Rayne and compliment  
her on her dress, and then they too left. Hector stayed and talked until Rayne and I finished, then  
he showed us out, promising me another sparring match before we parted ways.

I led Rayne back to my room so we could collect her things. When we arrived, she sat down on  
the foot of my bed and motioned for me to come over. I sat next to her while she just sat and  
stared a hole in the floor. When she spoke, it was in a rather quiet voice.

"Thank you," she said.

"Well, I couldn't let the guards continue mistaking you for some lost peasant."

"No, I mean, it's more than that. You've always been so concerned, and you brought me here to  
Ostia, and you even saved my life. Thank you for everything."

"Oh…" I didn't know how to respond.

She leaned in close to me and put her hand around the back of my head. Then she kissed me  
lightly on the cheek and fell backwards onto the bed. I wasn't sure whether it had been the wine  
from dinner or something else, but I was feeling really good right now. I looked down at Rayne  
lying on my bed.

She wasn't moving

I looked at her face. It was flushed and felt very warm to the touch. I leaned down and sniffed  
the breath from her lips and then realized what had just happened.

Rayne was drunk.

I didn't feel like carrying her anywhere, so I took off her shoes and pulled her up onto the bed.  
Her dress was going to be wrinkled, but I couldn't do anything about that. I realized I didn't have  
anything to sleep in either, so I took off my shoes and belt and lay down on the other side of the  
bed, which was thankfully large enough to not make this too awkward. I was asleep before my  
head hit the pillow.

* * *

Reviewers will be welcomed – Flamers will be spammed. 

Kratos


	14. Arrivals

**--Legend of the Twin Swords--**

By: Kratos the Judgment

**

* * *

Chapter 14: Arrivals**

I awoke to find that I had a splitting headache and a small arm draped loosely over my back.  
Gently I removed Rayne's arm and got up out of bed slowly. It would be best if I were here when  
she awoke to explain what had happened, but it wouldn't be appropriate to have her wake up with  
me beside her. I remembered what I had said to Matthew a few days earlier.

"I am not Sain." I repeated to myself.

So I got up and put on some fresh clothes while I waited for my young guest to wake up. I  
doubted she knew how strong Ostian alcohol was when she had some last night, even if she had  
been exposed to other drinks before. I might be in for a long wait. Eventually, however, she did  
come around.

"Welcome back," I said.

"Why am I in your room? Did I hit my head?" She felt her forehead. She must have a serious  
headache.

"No, you didn't hit your head. Apparently you had a bit too mush to drink last night. Though I  
think that any at all would be too much for someone your size!"

"But I don't remember anything."

"That's not surprising. Listen, you should rest here today. I'll let your brother know where you are,  
so you just sleep." I'm not sure if she heard that last part, because as I spoke, her eyes closed  
and she appeared to fall asleep again. I left and found Ralts in the children's room.

"Where is my sister?" he demanded when he saw me.

"It was late when we left dinner, and she fell asleep on me, so I just let her stay the night in my  
room." I half lied. "She's still there so you can go see her if you want."

My job accomplished, I set off for the library again to do more research but was interrupted by  
Hector, who ran into me in the hall. Unlike me, he seemed to have suffered no ill effects from  
dinner.

"Sorry, but it looks like we won't be able to spar after all." He told me, noticing that I was wearing  
my sword again. "News has arrived that Eliwood should get here later today. I'm sure he'll want  
to see you again."

"I plan on doing more research, so I'll be in the Library of History." I said.

"You feeling alright?"

"Just a little tired. It was a late night."

He saw through my statement. "Don't worry, you'll build up a tolerance soon enough." Hector  
laughed. It was easy for him to say that. He was twice my size.

He moved on and I did the same. Just then I remembered my deal from the previous day.

"Hector, wait!"

"What is it?"

"I owe a clothier a lot of money, remember."

"Oh, that, don't worry about it. I took care of it this morning."

"Thanks Hector."

He nodded, and we went our separate ways again. As I expected, my efforts to tease out the  
puzzle of the sage's prophecy proved fruitless. After a while, I simply couldn't take the strain  
anymore and left the library. These translations were too hard to deal with. The poetic license  
each author took with the phrasing and vocabulary only served to deepen the problem.

As I walked back to my room, the thoughts twirling around in my head distracted me from  
everything else. Without thinking, I turned a corner and ran right into another man. The impact  
with the ground snapped me out of my reverie.

"I'm sorry," the man and I said in unison. I looked up and saw just who it was I had hit.

"Eliwood, is that you? My friend, it's good to see you."

Eliwood appeared a little confused, whether it was from the collision or my new attire I wasn't  
sure, but quickly enough, he righted himself and addressed me as a friend should.

"I didn't recognize you in those Ostian clothes," he admitted.

"Sorry about the rough meeting. My mind was elsewhere."

"Ah, I see. Marquess Hector told me I would find you in the library. You must have been thinking  
about something you read." His face turned a bit grim. "Does it have anything to do with our  
enemy?"

"Indeed, I don't think our enemy is really who he says he is."

Eliwood was rather surprised at this. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"I believe so. I'll explain when we find Hector. He should hear this too."

When Eliwood and I found Hector, he was in the middle of greeting the next group of arrivals.  
Aside from Marcus, Lowen, and Isadora who had traveled with Eliwood, the paladins Kent and  
Sain were now present. Upon seeing me, the former Caelin knights greeted me warmly and  
talked about how they would assure victory in the coming battle.

Next to arrive was the young Etrurian sage, Erk. He dismounted the Pegasus that had carried  
him here and looked around cautiously, as if avoiding someone. That someone found him soon  
enough though. The pink haired cleric that Erk feared more than anything else jumped him  
before he could take two steps.

As the day went on, more and more Pegasi arrived with their passengers. One particularly tired  
one even brought in General Wallace. As it would seem, he had lost himself somewhere in Ilia.  
"I wonder how they ever found me." He remarked, "Normally even I don't know where I am."

I even found Karel and Guy the swordmasters had been brought along for the battle. Apparently,  
Guy had challenged Karel to the match they had promised each other, but neither could claim  
victory. Upon realizing this, Guy let down his guard and Karel tried to kill him but stopped short.  
Guy then gave him his new title "Saint of Swords."

By the end of the day, all the Pegasus knights had returned except those who were scouting and  
Farina. All told, they had brought in Lucius, Canas, Legault, Heath, and Vaida as well.

To the assembled group, I explained the entirety of the situation. Everyone was fully distraught at  
the news that Lyn was being hunted, especially Kent and Sain, her former knights. But the real  
shock came afterwards.

"There is still one mystery that has me baffled though." I told them. "For the last few days, I've  
been searching through Ostia's records for any information on our foe and his claim that it is his  
destiny to take Lyn's life. Indeed I have found many accounts that may point to this occurrence.  
However," I paused, surveying the faces around me, "if this man truly wields the Katti Umbra,  
then the sword he was holding when I saw him should have been bathed in a black aura, not the  
red one that it had.

"So maybe he doesn't really have the Shadow sword. It could be some sort of fake or a  
completely different sword altogether." Sain interjected.

"That's hard to say, but for this man to know so much about the Shadow sword and the Sword of  
Light and still be intent on killing Lyn, he must have found it and somehow drawn it. I can't see  
another way, unless he's completely delusional."

At this point Kent interrupted me. "Excuse me," he said, "but aren't these swords only capable of  
being drawn by their true owners. I saw Lady Lyndis the first time she held the Manni Katti and  
you did too. How could he wield this sword if it's not his?"

"You're right Kent, and as far as I am aware, that truth still holds. I can't disprove it, but I'm  
finding it easier and easier to doubt as more information reveals itself.

"Whether it's his or not, he still sounds like a dangerous enemy," added Eliwood.

"Agreed," said Hector.

"Blood of maidens." muttered Karel. All eyes were fixed on him.

* * *

Reviewers will be welcomed – Flamers will be spammed. 

Kratos


	15. Uncertain Departure

**--Legend of the Twin Swords--**

By: Kratos the Judgment

**

* * *

Chapter 15: Uncertain Departure**

"What?" Several voices said in unison.

"It's the answer." Karel said from behind the long dark locks of hair covering his face. "The  
answer to your problem is very simple."

Most of the people in the room were still confused, but a few others and I were beginning to catch  
on.

"Continue." I told him. My voice filled with gravity.

Karel stood up and began to pace slowly as he resumed our enlightenment. "A sealed sword,  
such as the one this man carries can be released from its scabbard through a vile process that  
warps the blade's aura. The technique is not known to many so I am not surprised you have not  
heard of it." He turned to face us. "The scabbard must be coated in the blood of maidens and  
then passed through a fire fueled by the fat from their corpses. Naturally, the more powerful the  
sword, the more souls must be sacrificed to release it."

I watched as he surveyed the effects of his words. Hector had turned red with anger; the force of  
the emotion emanating almost visibly from his body. On the other hand Eliwood's face had taken  
on an unhealthy green hue. Lucius appeared to be mouthing some sort of prayer. Serra was  
crying openly into Erk's shoulder, and the young mage, still in a state of shock, made no attempt  
to remove her. Nobody spoke until Guy broke the silence.

"You've seen this before haven't you?" There was much sympathy for his friend in the  
swordmaster's voice.

"Yes. He was the first kill of the Sword Demon. When I killed him though, the fresh blood on his  
blade tainted my own." His fingers clasped the hilt at his waist. "It is… a very dangerous act to

fight such a sword. You risk much more than your life."

"You mean to say," Canas interposed, "that the curse placed on his sword in some way affected  
your own?"

It was Guy's turn to speak. "It made you into the Sword Demon? Karel, why didn't you ever tell  
me any of this earlier? Why now?"

"It is not important," Karel said, once again becoming the reserved swordsman I had known him  
as. "It holds no power over me anymore."

While they talked, I found my hand slowly move to the sword that hung from my own belt. Could  
it be that a piece of that man's malice had rubbed off on my blade? I certainly hoped not. A hand  
on my shoulder snapped me back to reality. I looked up into the Saint of Sword's eyes. "The  
blood was not fresh." he said and walked away. He stopped before he reached the door. "Know  
this… the only way to remove the cursed blood from the blade is to kill whoever was wielding it  
when it was tainted."

Guy ran after him. "Karel, wait!" I heard him call, but the two rounded a corner and I could hear  
no more of what passed between them.

I slept uneasily that night. The disturbing imagery of Karel's words had saturated my mind.  
Somehow, I knew I wasn't alone in my feelings. I was just glad the children hadn't been in the  
room to hear what had transpired. Somewhere in my head a voice was telling me that I needed  
my sleep. After all, we would be departing in the morning. Still, I could not rest, so I dressed  
myself and headed out to the balcony to watch the sunrise that would sweep over the horizon in  
half an hour or so.

After an hour of sitting, I went off to the stables where preparations to mobilize the forces were  
being made. I expected to find Hector ordering people to and fro. The Marquess, however, was  
absent from the scene. It took me a while to track him down in the large castle, but when I did, I  
could see that all was not well.

Oswin, along with two servants carrying Hector's armor, stood in an archway leading to a broad  
balcony overlooking most of the castle. On the balcony, of course, was Hector. The man was  
pacing back and forth, axe in hand, stopping every now and then to damage a piece of the  
masonry about him. This was not looking good. Quietly, I tried to get Oswin's attention and ask  
him what was going on.

"Sir," Oswin replied. "The lord is quite furious at the moment. He simply refuses…"

"I'll tell you what's going on!" Hector burst in, interrupting him. "That little imp of a spy should  
have returned by now, with my wife. Instead, he's out there putting her life in danger on some  
stupid mission of his!" Hector was so loud that the whole castle probably heard him.

"Hector." I said, trying to regain some of my composure. "I'm sure that she's fine. Matthew  
wouldn't…"

"I don't care what he would or wouldn't do. I'm not leaving this castle without Farina!"

I took a step back and almost fell over the twins who had come up behind me.

"Sir," Ralts addressed Hector. "Is something wrong?"

Hector, still burning with rage, finally snapped and swung his axe at the boy. Transfixed by fear,  
Ralts stood rooted to the spot with his sister clinging on to him for dear life. Fast as I was, there  
was no time for me to draw my sword and parry the blow. Fortunately, I didn't have to, for at that  
moment, Durandal's wide blade intercepted Armads mere inches away from its target.

"Hector, get a hold of yourself." Eliwood said calmly; his sword still grinding against his friend's  
weapon. "Do you really want to kill these children? Answer me, Hector."

The other man went stock still for a moment, then he stood, slowly, and straightened himself.  
The anger in his face had been replaced by shame. "I know you're upset," Eliwood continued,  
"However, we must not forget why we have come together today. A madman is on the loose and  
one of our closest friends is in danger. There is nothing you can do about Farina right now, but  
there is something you can do to stop our enemy."

"The Ostian army does not move without you, my friend," I said, "and Pherae cannot do this alone.  
We need your support. Besides, I know for a fact that Bern doesn't have anyone capable of  
tracking Matthew. If they couldn't find me during the months I spent in their country, then they  
certainly won't be able to find him in a few days." Secretly, though, I knew otherwise. Bern had  
nearly captured me on two occasions. The only reason they did not have me now was that I  
didn't stick around long enough for them to find me a third time.

It appeared though that my words had calmed my friend. Now pacified, Hector agreed that we  
were right and apologized profusely to the twins for trying to kill them. Then we all headed to the  
main hall for breakfast and then to the stables. Within two hours, our forces had left the city and  
were headed north.

* * *

Check my author page for information on the progress of this story.

* * *

Reviewers will be welcomed – Flamers will be spammed. 

Kratos


	16. Plains of War

**--Legend of the Twin Swords--**

By: Kratos the Judgment

**

* * *

Chapter 16: Plains of War**

It took our mounted troops a mere three days to reach the border between Lycia and Sacae. I  
spent most of the ride conversing with Hector about the strengths and weaknesses of his various  
soldiers. The rest of my time was spent swapping tales with my old companions and acting as  
guardian for Ernst, Ralts, and Rayne.

Occasionally, we changed our course at the advice of one of the Pegasus-riding spies. It seemed,  
though I could not tell for sure without Matthew's guidance, that they had narrowed down our  
quarry's location to a series of caves in the mountains that acted as a natural border between the  
two countries. Naturally, our for was on the Sacaen side of the mountain range, so there was  
another three-day ride ahead of us.

While in Lycia, our forces had stayed in the castles of the local Marquesses each night, but now,  
in the plains of Sacae, we made our beds under the vast blanket of stars which hung overhead.  
Ordinarily, I found peace from the night sky, but now, with each passing hour, the dread within me  
rose, welling higher and higher within me. Each day brought me closer to whatever truth this  
mystery held and this evil sword that threatened the life of my dearest friend. Even if our enemy  
was not destined to kill Lyn, it seemed that someone out there was. Whatever happened next, I  
knew that I could not let this sword fall into the wrong hands. And so I passed several sleepless  
nights until at last, our destination was in sight.

Low in the mountains, a series of cave entrances was clearly visible. Whether they were  
separate caves or part of a whole was impossible to tell, for the spies had not managed to gain  
access to it, but they believed that it was for sure where our enemy was hiding.

Knowing where we had to go was one thing. As it turned out, getting there was a different matter  
all together. A number of squads of archers, pike men, and mounted warriors stood between our  
forces and the evil beyond. I called everyone to a stop just outside the range of their arrows.

Quickly, I formed two cavalry units, Marcus and Isadora lead one while Kent and Sain led the  
other. All swordsmen, along with Eliwood, Hector, and I, formed ranks between the mounted  
knights, followed by the archers, and the Pegasus Knights we had brought along took up the rear  
with my secret weapons.

I knew that one type of force alone wouldn't stand a chance against the combined types of troops  
assembled before us, but if my plan worked, my forces should be able to breach their lines.  
In a move that many others might call foolhardy, I sent the Pegasei out first, but I had a plan. On  
feathered wings, the flying horses rose and headed straight for the entrenched archers. However,  
before the enemies could loose their arrows, the Pegasei swept down close to the ground and  
broke off. The arrows fell too late to do any damage to the flyers. Instead, they merely bounced  
harmlessly off of the thick armor of the knights led by Wallace and Oswin who had been dropped  
off by the retreating Pegasus riders.

As the knight's charge met the enemy archers head on, the cavalry split to either side for a pincer  
attack and the ranks of swordsmen and I dashed straight at the pikes. Before we reached them  
though, The Pegasus Knights who had circled after dropping off their passengers dove upon the  
soldiers before us, taking out at least half their number before the first sword stroke fell.

Unfortunately, the enemy was catching on to my game.

Their cavalry came rushing down the center line to support their straggling soldiers. One of my  
cavalry units intercepted the tail end of the charge, but at least half of the units got through and  
were taking out anyone on foot with relative ease. My swordsmen were being scattered and  
taken down by the riders. However, before we were completely overwhelmed, the armored  
knights who had just finished with the archers came in and fought off the remainder of the enemy  
cavalry.

A mounted swordsman charged at me, lance in hand. I braced myself for his attack, but before  
he reached me, Hector swept him from his mount with a single stroke. Eliwood then jumped op  
on the horse and extended his hand to me. "Come," he said, "I will take you to the caves." I took  
his hand and swung myself onto the horse as well. Eliwood sped off after Kent and Sain's unit  
which I had sent to deal with any reinforcements.

What I saw next was rather perplexing. I had expected entrenched fighters to bar entrance to the  
caves; instead however, they were flowing out of them, throwing themselves on my knights. They  
were throwing their lives away, but why? Did this leader of theirs mean so much to them that  
they would do such a thing for him, or was there some other motive at work here? It was almost  
as if they were trying to buy time for something.

Suddenly it hit me, and a strange fear started growing in the seat of my being. No matter what, I  
had to get in there, and fast. "Eliwood, hurry!" I said to my friend.

Without a word, Eliwood pushed the horse to a full gallop and made for the nearest entrance.  
Swords at the ready, we dashed through the tunnel, killing or brushing aside any who stood in our  
way; that is, until a soldier drove his spear into the horse's chest.

Both Eliwood and I were thrown bodily from the back of the dying beast. As I slowly regained my  
feet, I saw two warriors, armed with axes rapidly approaching me. I reached for my sword, but it  
had flown out of my hand when I fell and had landed farther down the tunnel. Fortunately,  
Eliwood still held Durandal. He intercepted the two before they could reach us. Looking to me,  
he seemed to see my problem. "Run," he told me. "Go now! I can hold them."

In an instant, I was past them and had reached my sword. I thought to turn back, but the clanging  
of swords ahead of me changed my mind. Without hesitation, I ran deeper into the cave. I had to  
deal with a few axmen but they did not deter me from my goal. I had to get to the end of this cave.  
I knew something terrible might happen if I did not.

Tired from running, I skidded to a halt as I entered a massive chamber. It appeared mostly  
natural, though the smoothness of the floor showed that it had been worked by human hands. All  
around me, gold and jewels collected from untold villages that these bandits must have razed lay  
in piles stacked up over my head. However, I didn't have time to take in the sights as sounds  
from the far end of the chamber drew my attention.

In that moment all my fears were realized. A woman, clothed in the blue of her tribe dashed at a  
man wearing black armor. I saw her swing her blade with all her might, but her opponent thrust  
his strength and weight into one powerful blow, sending his deep red blade crashing into the  
woman's.

For a moment, time stood still. I saw the two swords meet; the energy between them seemed to  
cause sparks to jump from the point where they touched and sent tremors through the air. Then  
the woman was thrown backwards, propelled through the air by the force of her adversary. She  
collided with a wall and fell to the ground; her sword lying uselessly beside her limp body.

For the first time since entering that chamber I took a breath and screamed.

"Lyn!"

* * *

**8/21/05  
**Thank you, to everyone who gave my storya review in these past few days. I know it's not exactly fair for me to demand reviews from you all, but ,in all honesty, I simply got frustrated because it seemed like nobody was reading this anymore. Anyway, thanks again, it really means a lot to me to know that people are still intrested in my story. New stuff will be up soon and will keep coming until I run out of chapters to post.

* * *

Reviewers will be welcomed – Flamers will be spammed. 

Kratos


	17. Shadowed Destiny

**--Legend of the Twin Swords--**

By: Kratos the Judgment

**

* * *

Chapter 17: Shadowed Destiny**

"Lyn!"

My voice echoed throughout the chamber. I rushed to her where she lay on the floor. Blood ran  
from the many cuts on her body, but none seemed to be too deep except for a nasty gash on her  
left shoulder. Fervently, I held two fingers to her throat, feeling for a pulse. Sure enough, Lyn  
was still alive, but how long she'd stay that way would depend on what happened next.

I rose and faced the fiend who had done this. He simply stared at me with his black, menacing  
eyes, distain clear upon his face. I took the time to notice that he wasn't in great shape himself.  
His armor had been cracked and pierced in many places. Its dark plates gleamed with his blood.  
But he was still standing and Lyn was not.

He spoke.

"I remember you, Swordsman. I'm surprised you actually survived the burning of that village.  
And you made it all the way here, though I hear you had some help from your Lycian friends." He  
seemed to pause for effect. "But even you cannot change what will happen here. This is my  
destiny, and I will not be denied."

"Destiny." I spat the word at him. "What do you know of such a thing? You can't fool me. I  
know what you did to that sword. It would not give itself to you, so you forced it out with arcane  
magic, and now you claim it is your destiny to wield it. The only destiny for you is death."

"You cannot stop me!" His cry boomed from the walls as he lunged at me. I parried his thrust  
and tried to force his sword into the ground, but despite his wounds, my adversary was still  
formidable.

Nimbly, I jumped back and returned with an attack of my own, but his sword was in the way. With  
a primal grunt, he pushed against my blade, sending me spinning backwards a few feet. Luckily I  
was able to pull my sword up in time to deflect his next attack, a vicious downward swing. Using  
his own momentum against him, I swung at his now exposed side, but again, he was fast enough  
to block my attack.

"I must win, I will win!" my enemy called out as our blades clashed again and again. "I will have  
my revenge!"

"What are you talking about?" I said, blocking a thrust aimed at my heart.

"When he came to the plains, we were just simple raiders. That man had no reason to be there,  
but still he came and killed the best of my men."

"You're insane! What does this have to do with Lyn?" I was yelling now, as I parried his blows.

"That man was her father!"

Again, he put all his strength into a finishing blow that I was barely able to dodge. In the pause  
after his move I took the offensive and stepped up the tempo of my attacks, but each blow was  
met by his sword. Furiously, I swung at him with all my strength.

He dodged, moving faster than I thought his heavy armor would allow. I couldn't recover from my  
momentum and the black armored warrior was poised to strike. Just barely, I was able to  
intercept his swing as he bore down on me with everything he had. We pushed against each  
other until our swords met at the hilt. Then, without warning, he moved his blade in a quick circle  
and sent my sword flying out of my hand.

However, it seemed I was a bit stronger than he had expected, as his own blade left his grasp  
and fell with mine to the floor. Simultaneously, we grabbed for our lost weapons. We reached  
them at about the same time, but he was the first to his feet. He drew his arm up for one last  
blow. Blindly, I spun around and thrust at him. My sword made contact, and I buried the blade to  
its hilt in his abdomen. The sword fell from his hand and clattered to the ground.

It wasn't for a few moments afterwards before I pulled my sword from its human scabbard and  
realized just what had happened.

I tried to drop the thing in my hand, as if I had been scalded, but some unseen power compelled  
me not to.

A chuckle came from the dying man on the ground. "So…" he managed to say between gasps.  
"It was… yours… all along. How… ironic. I may not get… revenge for my men… this woman's  
father… killed… after all. But now… I can die… happy… knowing it's… it's your destiny… to  
kill… the one you… love."

I couldn't stand the wheezing of the dying man's voice and the implications behind his words.  
Enraged, I brought up the sword in my hands and drove it into his skull bearing down as the blood  
sprayed onto me from the hole in his lifeless body.

I was drawn away from the horror in front of me by the sound of a beautiful voice calling my name.  
I looked at Lyn, who had propped herself up on one arm. For an instant, our eyes locked and I  
could see the same tears in her eyes that now flowed freely from mine. But it was only for an  
instant, as she soon collapsed back onto the hard cavern floor.

It was at this point when Hector and Eliwood finally made it into the chamber along with a few  
others. When they saw me standing before them covered in blood they stopped dead in their  
tracks.

"Spirit of Roland, preserve me!" Eliwood exclaimed.

As I looked, I could see that their eyes were not on me though, but the burning black blade I held  
tightly in my white knuckled hand.

* * *

Reviewers will be welcomed – Flamers will be spammed. 

Kratos


End file.
